Best of Friends
by OrgasmSpasms
Summary: Lacey has a guilty conscience and she wants to make things right starting with Jo. So she invites her to a parent-approved sleep over while hers are out. Just as the girls get closer a surprise knocks on the door. Will the truth finally be told to these best of friends? *Oneshot *OCC characters (a little) *EWE


A/N: I love this show and wanted to check it out only to find one "m" rated story? Don't get me wrong it was great but still. Only one? Tsk tsk. That just won't do. Please enjoy my new obsession as a gift.

(Placed after the first episode)

Lacey felt terrible. Should she tell people that she was with Danny last night? No, that would ruin her. Plus, she was asleep. Really she had no idea what he did. Lacey weighed her options once more. Even if she did tell everyone, no one would believe that they just talked and then fell asleep. She couldn't lose what friends she had left. She already lost her boyfriend because of all of this drama with Danny. He was always the jealous type anyway. Lacey closed her eye, she couldn't just couldn't lose anything else. But I have to do the right thing. Starting with Jo. Lacey went through her classes with Jo, Danny, and Regina all bouncing around in her mind.

The bell for the end of the day rang and Lacey waited. As Jo came out of her Biology class Lacey grabbed her arm.

"Woah! Lacey?"

Lacey just nodded as she dragged Jo to her car.

"We have to talk."

Jo, for the first time, just nodded. She didn't argue or oppose.

When they got to Lacey's car, the girls got in and Lacey drove them to her house.

"Wow. Just as I remember it."

Lacey and Jo looked at each other awkwardly for a bit until Lacey started walking toward her door.

"Come on. I think it's gonna rain."

Jo followed Lacey into the house. Once inside Jo looked around.

"Where are your parents, Laces?"

Lacey smiled at the childhood nickname.

"Trying their hardest to find the best security system money can buy. I told them that going to Florida won't help anyone but they insisted."

Jo laughed.

"But doesn't that mean they left you alone with no form protection or security? The killer could come it at any moment!"

Lacey grabbed a bunch of snacks and drinks and started toward her room. She turns to Jo.

"The irony..."

Both started hysterically laughing. The gals got into Lacey bedroom. Lacey dropped the stuff on the bed and got serious.

"Could you stay the night? It'll make me feel... secure."

Jo nodded and proceeded to call her parents. Lacey stopped her.

"No need. I already talked to them and my parents. They reluctantly agreed."

Jo smiled crookedly and put on her best I'm-not-weirded-out-at-all look. She dropped her phone. After getting into Lacey's pajamas and talking a bit the girls were crying.

"Jo, I'm so sorry I left. Everything was happening so fast-"

Jo cut her off. Jo was crying hard.

"Oh! D- on't apol-lo-ogize! I-l pushed you away! You ar-are the best friend I ever ha!"

At this point Lacey was bawling.

"Jo! I- I- am sorry for what I- I said. You are th- the best fri- end I- I ha- ha- have ever ha- had."

They hugged each other and they were back to best friends like when they were eleven.

The two girls spent hours on Lacey's bed catching up. They were about to go into detail about Jo's summer job when there was a knock on the front door. Lacey looked at Jo. Jo looked at Lacey.

Both jumped out of bed and grabbed a softball bat. Thank goodness Lacey played little league. Jo pulled down the shorts she was wearing and Lacey pulled up the tank top. For a stormy night it was damn hot and the females wore barely anything. Slowly the went to the door. Once they reached it they waited. They was another knock. Lacey looked at Jo again but this time Jo nodded. Lacey swung the door open. The two janes lifted their bats

"Woah! Hold you're fire! It's just me."

They lowered the bats because each girl instinctively recognized the voice. It belonged to Danny Dasai.

"Oh? I didn't expect you- Danny! You're all wet! Come in, come in! Lacey rushed Danny in and they went straight to Lacey's room.

"Sit anywhere and help yourself."

Lacey quickly said while pointing to all the food.

"I'll get you a towel!"

Lacey rushed out, leaving Jo and Danny. Danny took off his wet shoes, coat and shirt. As he slipped off his shirt he turned to Jo.

"So, why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Jo smiled,

"I'm borrowing Lacey's clothes! And it's a hot night! And don't judge me."

Danny smirked.

"Alright. It's your business to walk around practically naked."

Jo laughed,

"You should be talking!"

And then it got awkward. They didn't want to talk about the elephant in the room. Neither said anything for awhile. Finally Danny spoke.

"Jo, I know you don't believe it wasn't me but I really didn't-"

Jo cut him off.

"But I do believe you."

Danny stopped babbling confused.

"You do? I thought..."

Jo nodded.

"Yes, I do. You didn't kill Regina. No way, I know you. I just want to convince Lacey now."

Lacey walked in with a fluffy towel.

"Convince Lacey what?"

Jo and Danny just stared. Lacey awkwardly laughed and threw the towel to Danny. He started drying himself.

"Convince me what?"

Danny opened his mouth but Jo cut in.

"That Danny is innocent. That he didn't kill Regina."

Lacey stopped smiling.

"But I do think he's innocent. He's my best friend and Jo you're my best friend. We know each other! I can't see Danny doing this. You were right. It's the perfect opportunity to kill her. Danny we are gonna prove you are innocent!"

Jo smiled and Danny hugged Lacey. Danny then grabbed Jo and they had a group hug.

"Jo, would you rather be a mass jewel thief or a serial killer?"

Jo smiled and dramatically though about it.

"I dunno Laces. It's kinda hard to pick."

"Oh, pick the killer. It's not bad.

Lacey and Jo stared at Danny in complete shock.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Jo and Lacey smiled and threw pillows at Danny.

"Let's dance!"

Danny and Lacey said together. Of course Lacey with more enthusiasm but Danny said it too nonetheless. Lacey jumped off the bed and put the radio on. Jo lost all color in face because they both knew she can't dance. Lacey started dancing all crazy and Danny went to Jo. He extended his hand for her.

"I know, but come on. It'll be fun."

Jo gave him a lopsided grin and took his hand. The three friends danced and danced without thinking about all the horrors of life just outside the window nor the horrors inside the window.

After hours of dancing and talking the friends got ready for bed. Lacey got out a cot, three pillows and a few blankets for Danny. Jo and her got on the bed and each got about two pillows and their own blanket.

"Goodnight."

Lacey told Jo and Danny.

"Goodnight."

Danny replied.

"..."

Jo replied telling everyone that she is fast asleep.

Lacey stayed awake looking outside her window looking at the rain and thinking. Little did she know Danny was intensely staring at her.

Hours later about one in the morning everyone was finally asleep. Jo stood up and yelled. Danny and Lacey rolled over and watched her for her next move.

"That's it! We both have our own pillow! Hell, we have two! And we have our own blanket! But you still find the need to take mine? Lacey you haven't changed!"

Danny laughed after figuring what was happening and Lacey smiled,

"I'm sorry Jojo. I do still take-"

Jo smiled,

"I don't wanna hear you damned excuses! I'm out!"

Jo took her share of pillows and blankets then went across the room.

"Aw, come on Jojo! I promise it won't-"

She was interrupted by a loud snore.

"Jo? Jojo? Okay. Well there's no way I'm getting back to sleep!"

Lacey sighed.

"Me neither."

Lacey jumped a bit at the voice, completely forgetting Danny was here.

"Care for a cup if hot cocoa?"

Danny nodded and followed Lacey into the kitchen. Lacey got two cups and poured it. They were sipping it when Danny spoke up.

"I haven't talked to you alone in awhile. How are you?"

Lacey choked on her drink.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

Danny laughed.

"No you're not. You lost a friend and I'm pretty sure your 'boyfriend'. People are again judging you for even looking at me and Jo just yelled at you for being a comforter thief, but that seems the least of it."

Lacey smiled weakly. She put down her cup and throw her hands in the air.

"I guess I'm getting nothing past you."

Danny also put down his cup and got closer.

"It's okay, Laces. You got me...and a kinda pissed Jo."

Lacey stepped back, away from Danny. Danny stepped forward closer to Lacey and this went on until Lacey was against the fridge.

"Danny..."

Danny put his hands on either side of Lacey's head.

"Lacey..."

Danny swooped in for a kiss. Lacey reluctantly allowed it, she kissed him back. Danny slid his tongue along Lacey's bottom lips. Lacey took this as a sign and opened it. Lacey moaned at the feeling of Danny's tongue wrestling with hers.. He tastes like chocolate and peppermint. A weird combo but great nonetheless. Lacey wrapped her arms around him and Danny lifted her around his waist. Danny knew Lacey's house like the back of his hand. He lead them to her guest bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He slowly and seductively undressed her. Well what little clothes she on. Lacey took off his pants and boxers and they sat there. Danny above Lacey about to enter her.

"You ready?"

Lacey nods nervously,

"I haven't done this before."

Danny smiled.

"Me neither."

Danny slid himself on and Lacey let out a cry of pain. Danny allowed her to adjust and Lacey nodded Danny started to go in and out. Slowly at first but Lacey's whimpers and moans drove him faster. Danny went faster and faster till she clenched herself around him and orgasmed, that sent Danny over the edge. He silently orgasmed seconds after Lacey. Lacey smiled at Danny looking up at him. He smiled and she giggled.

"Aren't we lucky I'm on birth control."

Danny laughed and let himself fall next to her. He grabbed her hand and rolled her over him.

"You know laces... I love you."

Lacey opened her mouth in shock. She felt the same way and never imagined he did. Even as kids she thought he liked Jo better.

"I love-"

Once again she was cut off by the loudest snore she has every heard. They both started hysterically laughing.

"Jo."

Both said together. Lacey looked at Danny.

"I love you too, Danny."

A/N: I had to! It's a little oneshot. I was gonna make it Jo and Danny fic but its started with Lacey and I felt it should just end with her too. Reviews are nice.


End file.
